


Soy

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladio waits his turn for Ignis.





	Soy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Either AU or potions. Idk I just wanted it. OTL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Even before they pull over for camp, Gladiolus knows it’s one of _those_ nights. He can’t see enough from his backseat in the car, but he can tell when Prompto’s deliberately avoiding Ignis, blushing through his freckles and not meeting Noctis’ eye when they talk. Noctis doesn’t seem to notice, but Gladiolus _knows_. He doesn’t become the embarrassed mess that Prompto does, but he does think about it. The words on his page all blend together, and he stops absorbing them completely—his head fills instead with images of _Ignis_ , thrown across the dinner table with all his clothes torn aside, ripe and ready for the taking. 

Gladiolus doesn’t say anything when they pull off the road. He works to put the tent up, listening to Noctis and Prompto babble on about the inane television shows they left behind. Ignis sets up his cooking ware off to one side. When the tent’s secure and his job’s done, Gladiolus wanders over. 

He comes up behind Ignis, pressing into the warmth of Ignis’ lean body, and lets his arms wrap around his lover’s waist. Ignis’ breath hitches, but his hands don’t stop. He’s chopping two carrots as finely as he can—the smaller they are, the easier it is to hide them in Noctis’ food. Prompto would eat them anyway. And Gladiolus hungrily devours everything that Ignis gives him. 

He lets his fingers set about the task they’ve been itching for all day—undoing Ignis’ buttons. He plucks open Ignis’ collar, smoothes one hand beneath it to cup Ignis’ throat, then trails down to catch the next one. Ignis murmurs, voice deep but not yet _warning_ , “Gladio...”

Gladiolus makes it all the way down to the last three buttons before Ignis tells him, “Stop.” Gladiolus instantly obeys. But he enjoys the part he has uncovered, and his hands eagerly paw over Ignis’ swollen chest. Ignis’ pectorals have developed a slight curve, arching out, plush and warm in Gladiolus’ palms. His fingers spread across Ignis’ breasts, heels digging down into the pebbling nubs of his nipples. Gladiolus rubs them lightly before squeezing hard.

Ignis gasps, body tensing, and rich, creamy milk spills out along the curves of Gladiolus’ thumbs. He kneads inwards, drawing down to pinch Ignis’ nipples, where the buds are now stiff and easy to toy with. Gladiolus enjoys one while his other hand slicks across the milk. When he brings it up to lick away over Ignis’ shoulder, Ignis chides, “Don’t waste it.”

“I won’t,” Gladiolus promises. 

He moves around Ignis easily, and Ignis relinquishes his grip on the meal to allow it, so Gladiolus can bend down between them and lick a wet line up his chest. It makes Ignis shiver deliciously beneath him, and Gladiolus slings an arm around Ignis’ waist to hold him still on the next one. Gladiolus laps up the best thing he’s ever tasted with a spark of pride in his chest, until Ignis grabs his wrist and stops him from squeezing out more.

“That’s supposed to be for Noct,” Ignis mutters, a touch annoyed and a touch more breathless. “He needs the nutrients—ones we can’t get properly out here. You know that. The potion’s—”

Expensive, difficult to make; Gladiolus knows all that, and he still growls, “You’re _my_ boyfriend.” And he’s never been particularly possessive, especially around Noctis, but when it comes to milking his boyfriend...

“And Noctis is our king,” Ignis quietly reminds him. Gladiolus scoffs, but he _knows_. The rest of them can survive on lackluster, cheap, foul-tasting supplements, but their _king_ deserves it fresh. Ignis seems to understand and rakes a consoling hand through Gladiolus’ hair, combing back the dark tufts. It’s loving details like that that keep Gladiolus from boiling over in jealousy. Ignis even murmurs, “You can watch, then have whatever’s left.”

The thought of watching Noctis sucking Ignis’ tits makes Gladiolus’ cock twitch. And he knows he won’t mind the sloppy seconds. He’ll take Ignis off into the forest later and enjoy all the remains. 

He straightens out and offers Ignis a slick kiss. Ignis tries to be chaste about it, but Gladiolus bites his bottom lip and fills him up with tongue and squeezes his ass. Gladiolus doesn’t stop until he can feel Ignis shaking with need. When he pulls back, Ignis looks disheveled and debauched but just as fierce as him.

But Gladiolus steps away to call, “Noct!” Then he sits down to watch, while Ignis’ eyes burn into him.


End file.
